I Only Have Eyes For You
by msyck
Summary: I always thought imprinting was easy, Well I was wrong,I mean I love my Imprint but she is the most stubborn,hot headed, girl I have ever met,if I make one mistake her parents will have it out for me. Nessie & jakes son imprints on Claire & Quils daughter
1. What Is Going On, My Parnets Are Crazy!

Disclaimer: and of course I own nothing

Chapter Inspiration

Jasey Rae

By: All Time low

Don't make this easy

I want you to mean it, Jasey

(Say you'll mean it)

You're dressed to kill

I'm calling you out

Don't waste your time on me

Miley's POV

"Miley, get up or you are going to miss the wedding,'' my mom Claire Ateara shook me awake.

"I'm up mom! Gosh!" I am so not a morning person, especially when my mom wakes me up in the middle of one of my Cullen Black dreams. Don't tell my dad but I have had the biggest crush on him since I was 11. Things were getting complicated when his mom Nessie and dad Jacob decided to move him and his twin brother Kallen to Alaska, three months ago so they could spend some time with her parents and grandparents. The only thing is I am just a little fourteen year old he's seventeen and has been my best friend/crush for three years, and I so haven't seen him since they left, but he never fails to call me ever night before I fall asleep must to my dad Quil Ateara's disliking.

"Cullen and Kallen are taking you to Kindle's house to help with her dress, so I will have time to get Emalie ready," I slipped my strapless brown silk maid of honor dress over my head, and started searching for my teal silk belt.

"Okay mom, sounds great!" and I swear I wasn't lying at all. "Uhmm, do you think you will have time to curl my hair?" I asked while putting my unneeded makeup, that will sure upset my dad.

"I sure can, I will be right back," She loves any excuse to fix my long jet black hair. It's almost as if she was running a marathon and won the way she went and got the hot curls and can back with a huge smile on her face. "Miley I can't believe your growing up so fast," lately my mom and dad have been acting so odd, saying I have grown up and other crap like that, it's really starting to tick me off. I just don't understand it see it all started about a week before the Black family left minus Kindle, since she was a twenty-eight year old imprint/bride to be to Sam and Emily Uley's (the packs retired Alpha) Son David, Cullen has phased two days before I had can back from vacation in Carter Lake in Oregon, I came home to him feeding my rainbow fish Ayanna, and the next thing I knew my dad was yelling at him I remember it like it was yesterday.

"Get the Hell out Cullen,!" I had never heard my dad yell before, even when I pissed him off by breaking his car window while playing tennis.

"What, Why, you know I can't help this just like you couldn't or my dad or any of the other wolves, did you freak out on Collin to Quil," I had no clue what was going on, why were they arguing. I started crying and ran for my mom when my dad hit him; nothing made any since, I mean dads the one that asked him to feed my fish. "Look now she's crying." I just kept running until I ran into my mom she just held me and led me to her room and held me till I quit crying. No one ever brought that night up since, it's like it never happened, I know, weird isn't it.

"Miley," my mom spoke breaking me from my flashback.

"What?" I swear if I don't stop this daydreaming and flashbacks my family is going to get suspicious.

"Where you even listen?" I just shook my head. "Of course not, well either way the boys are here, you better get going." She had a distant look in her eyes.

"Okay mom, I will see you at the Church," I leaned down to kiss her check since she was sitting on my bed. "Bye." As I walked down the stairs I seen my three year old sister Emalie, and one of my dad's friends (aka one of the pack members) watching the new movie Tangled, that had to be the best birthday gift I could have ever got her. I laughed to myself as I walking on into the living room where my dad and Cullen were having a heated conversation.

"I don't care if your dad is the fucking Alpha, or my best friend, you will not tell Miley and that is final she's much too young for all this."Okay well isn't my dad just lovely.

"Bull Sh" that's when he noticed I was there and started talking so low only pack members would be able to hear, I couldn't take it anymore so I had to cut into this little conversation.

"Tell me what dad?" I asked all sweet and innocent.

"Nothing you need to be worrie" Cullen cut him off.

"That I imprinted on you." He blurted out. So that's what happened that night after vacation, all the pieces started coming together, why dad was mad, why mom wasn't since my dad imprinted on her, why there was a invisible pull to Cullen I was fighting right now, why they all of a sudden moved probably in fear of my dad. I heard a crunching noise that brought me out of my thoughts; I looked up to see my dad had hit Cullen square in the jaw again, and that's when the water works began.

"Are you ever going to stop hitting him, Dad?" I screamed grabbed Cullen's hand and drug him out the door with my while he was still holding his jaw, could this day get and crazier. I pulled him over to his black Escalade, he opened the door and we both hopped in. "I'm so sorry, Cullen" I cried.

"I'm not I have wanted to tell you for awhile but you dad wouldn't let me," He soothed me and held me till it was just sniffles I was producing. I finally noticed the radio playing my favorite song Jasey Rae, I made me happy.

"I see you finally told her." Laughed Kallen, Cullen's ignorant twin brother laughed, happy mood gone thanks Kallen.

"Shut up, Kallen" we both told him at the same time.

A/N: So review and tell me if I should continue the story!


	2. This Girl Will Be The Death Of Me

Disclaimer: again I own nothing

Crazy Little Thing Called Love

By: Queen

This thing, Called Love,

I just,

Can't handle it

This thing, Called love,

I must, Get round to it,

I ain't ready,

Crazy little thing called love

Cullen's POV

If I could I would kill my brother, if he says one more thing to Miley, I'm Calling Uncle Emmett for help, I mean seriously I don't go around making his imprint embarrassed. She is a pain in the ass but still, when he opened his big mouth about telling her she's my imprint, her face turned the color of my Aunt Rosalie's ruby red M1 homage sports car. I looked over at Miley to see she was too busy texting, probably texting Marlie, one of Jared and Kim's triplets, since Kallen imprinted on her, though all four of the girls are so close some people ask if they are quadruplets, either way she was too concerned with that conversation to notice mine and Kallen's stare down via the rear view mirror.

'Cause what goes around, comes around, what goes up must come down. Now who's crying, desiring to come back' I snapped my head up at the sound coming from Miley's IPhone she looked at the screen, smilies and answered the phone.

"Hello," she answered with the voice of an angel.

"Oh My God, Miley! You lucky little whore," I winced Miley is not a whore! "How long were you planning to keep this from me!" I knew right away it was Carlie Thail Jared and Kim's oldest triplet and frankly she is the whore of the group, you may wonder how I know this well, it's called the Pack Mind every time her Imprinter Brady phases all he thinks about is how he snuck in her room the night before and well you can guess the rest I shivered subconsciously.

"I just found out today out today, Carlie! Gosh don't be such a bitch" she giggled and my eyes got wide, wow, uhmm, I am sure Quil and Claire don't know see says those kind of words. "But I am getting the stare down I will call you at Kindle's."

"Is Cullen the one staring?" I knew she was raising her eyebrows by the way Brady gulped for air, that poor man she gave him a hard time.

"Yes, now go fuck your boyfriend before Brady has a cow." I heard Carlie's High Pitched Laugh.

"With pleasure, Bye, and Miley don't have me any god babies" finally I won't have to hear this awful conversation anymore.

"Okay bye," she smirked and with that she hung up the phone.

"Does your mom and dad know you say things like that?" I asked her sweetly, surprising my brother hasn't said a word, maybe my stare down worked.

"Nope," she popped the 'P' lovely just lovely he hears this and I will get blamed for teaching her those words too. "And you better not tell them either, cause I have been taught how to make a imprint miserable." Oh gosh, I bet Darlie taught her that, yeah Seth was miserable when things didn't go Darlie's way. I pulled into my sister Kindles drive way and parked turning to face Miley.

"Okay so, I know you have questions, what are they?" I questioned Kallen snorted I whipped my head around and growled.

"You should probably leave Kallen," Miley glared as he opened the door of my Black Escalade and hopped out laughing.

"So," I questioned, she unbuckled and climbed in my lap, dear God this girl will be the death of me.

"Did you imprint on me, the night I came home from vacation?" I nodded since I was afraid to talk. "Are you and my dad always going to fight?" I shook my head no and she kissed my neck, uhmm I am going to have to have a talk with little Miss Carlie about how she needs to not give my imprint ideas that would get me killed by her father. "Do you love me?" she has no clue how much, I finally found my voice.

"More than you will ever know," I answered her honestly placing my forehead against hers, when my sister came to the driver side door I was about to kiss her which wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but we have to be ready in thirty minutes," she spoke Cleary pissed off.

"Bye Miley," I gave her a hug, and pretended not to notice the frown that fell upon her face.

"What no kiss, I mean I am your imprint and everything" she was on the verge of tears, why did her dad have to get my dad to alpha command me to not kiss her, it bothers her. What am I going to do with her, I give her what she wants and she will be happy, and then her dad kills me. This is great only not really. I kissed her forehead as my sister grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car, she slammed the door before I could speak. "I hope your happy Kindle cause I am not." I heard my imprint cry it to all I had not to go kiss my emotional, stubborn, hotheaded, imprint then and there but I was already feeling the pain from kissing her forehead, stupid alpha command.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think, I am open to any ideas of what could happen so PM me or Review. I am sick right now so I all kinds of time to

Write. Well until next time, sayonara watashi no sutekina dokusha 。さようなら私の素敵な読者。


	3. In which I learn from Darlie

Disclaimer: and again I still don't own anything

Kiss me, Ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

E.T. By Katy Perry

Miley's POV

"I hope your happy Kindle, cause I'm not." how could she do this to me, he was going to kiss me I could see it in his eyes, if I would have had just a few more seconds I could have got him to kiss me, but no little miss I'm going to Mrs. David Uley in about 30 minutes had to pull me from her brother and into her house. She pulled me to the couch with her freaky inhuman strength.

"I'm not happy actually, I was saving my brother from pain, since your dad went all psycho and made my dad Alpha command my brother not to kiss you so know your facts Darling." she is clearly pissed.

"What the fuck?" that makes no sense why would my dad do something like that.

"Your dad, had my dad, command, my brother, not to kiss you" she spoke slowly.

"I don't get it, Kindle why, I mean he's my imprint"

"I have no clue you'll have to take that up with your dad" she pulled me into a hug since I was crying. "but I will tell you this,... Once you can have your imprint, you will be happy but until then it's a roller costar of emotion you feel what he feels and he feels what you feel."

All I could do was put on a fake smile "Come on, let's get you ready to be Mrs. David Uley" she giggled like a teenager that just got asked to prom.

Cullen's POV

I pulled up to Sam's house, David had decided to get ready here, since my sister was getting ready at their house, "Hey man, how's it goin'?" My soon to be brother-in-law, David asked as I walked up the steps to his dads house.

"I'm a mess David, you don't even know." I sighed and he nodded knowingly.

"Imprint troubles?" he questioned I just nodded. "Want me to give you some advice to help win over the dad?"

"Hell yeah, her dad got my dad to alpha order me not to kiss her then she asked me to you know how fucking hard that was to resist her anything she wants that I can give her."

"yes I do, remember, your dad alpha ordered me to not sleep with your sister" I shuttered at the thought "she begged every-night but I couldn't do it, so I had to go to your dad and explain it was in her best interest if we went ahead and did the deed," oh gosh he did not just say that "He related to his imprinting and caved an now we are happy as clams and getting married, so my advice to you is talk to her dad." between all of the disturbing thoughts of my sister and my dad relating it to his business with my mom I believe David had a point I have to talk to Quil.

"So is Quil inside with your dad?" I asked since all the wolves and retired wolves except Leah, were meeting here to get ready, It was a safe question to ask.

"Yep, he's in the kitchen."

I gathered my courage and walked through the door and headed straight to kitchen, and sure enough there stood Quil, he didn't look pissed like he was earlier.

"Quil, can we talk?" he scowled.

"Depends, is this about my daughter?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but hear me out okay." he nodded and I began my speech to get his daughter.

Miley's POV

5 minutes earlier

I just pulled the last hot roller out of Kindle's hair and might I say her hair is gorgeous, when my IPhone went off. ' wildn out, a crazy house, with my White jacket on, won't you come sign me out, to be what is, is to be what you are, the only thing I missing is a black guitar, I'm a rockstar yeah baby I'm a rock star' I knew it was one of my best friends Darlie Thail, Jared and Kim's middle triplet, she's the Brain of the triplets.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey girlie, so I heard someone found out about the imprint." she giggled and I sighed "what's with the sigh Mile?" ehh, she knows I hate that nick name.

"It's my dad, he got Jacob to alpha command Cullen to kiss me," I sighed again.

"okay, I'm gonna tell you what to do and you're gonna do it, got it?" oh Lordy here we go.

"Kay"

"Call your dad and tell him, to give Jake a call and tell him to lift the command or you will tell your mom what he did, and you will move in with the Blacks. I promise you tell him that and he will do whatever you say" she uses this method on Seth her imprint, and her dad, makes them miserable.

"Okie dokie, got it, bye"

"Bye mile" and with that she hung up.

"So you gonna call?" Kindle asked me, As she threw me her house phone.

"Yep," I dialed the number of my dad's cell phone and hit call.

Ring...ring..."Hello, ... Miley?" he was startled.

"Dad," I questioned.

"Yes dear, what do you need?" I took in a deep breath and told him exactly what Darlie said to. "Okay okay, I will call now... Bye" he was clearly pissed that I would use his imprint against him. I smiled and hung up.

"I'm glad we got that taken care of, now let's go before you're late for your wedding." I told her as I headed towards her silver AMG Benz. This wedding better end quick cause the first thing I do when it's over is find Cullen and kiss him to pieces.

A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter, love it hate it? Is it wrote with too fast of a pace? Please review, I promise if you review and I can PM you a sneak peek of the next chapter! Plus if anyone want to read a good story about Twilight imprint children, you should read Pitch Black or Crystal Clear by Vianna1321, great story


	4. I am not a whore!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything as usual

I am not a whore,

But I like to do it!

I am not a whore

By: LMFAO

A/N: this might help keep the characters straight

Character List

Jane (age) + John (age),(number of kids) kids name and age

Note: The couples are imprint/imprinter so this does not mean if they are young that they are together together it may mean like a brother etc etc

Disclaimer: original pack members/imprints belong to SM.

Kim 40 + Jared 40, 3 (Darlie 16, Carlie 16, Marlie 16)

Clarie 30 + Quil 41, 2 (Miley 14, Emalie 3)

Renesmee 30 + Jacob 41, 4 (Kindle 25, Prim 1 week, Cullen 17, Kallen 17)

Emily 45 + Sam 46, 3 (Hannah 3 months, Alannah 25, David 28)

Rachel 37 + Paul 41, 1 (Evan 15)

Leah 37 + Evan 15

Darlie 16 + Seth 35

Alannah 25 + Embry 41, 1 (Aaron 11)

Carlie 16 + Brady 32

Emalie 3 + Collin 32

Miley 14 + Cullen 17

Kindle 25 + David 28

Marlie 16 + Kallen 17

A/N: Hope this helps every one to keep the characters straight :D

**Carlie's POV**

Kindle had a beautiful wedding, I loved the brown and teal theme she had going on, all her brides maid aka all the teen wolf girls which included me, Darlie my brain of a sister, Marlie the youngest of us triplets she is also the sweet one she has this voice she sometimes uses which always helps her get her way, our dresses had a sweetheart neck line, teal with brown beading they were so pretty, Miley our best friend was the maid of honor, her dress was different it was brown silk with teal belt also with a sweetheart neck line. I hope when Brady and I get married my wedding will be that beautiful, I also hope there will be another happy imprint moment with one of the new imprint couples. I really am glad Miley got to get her kiss she has wanted forever from her man.

"Hey babe," Brady whispered in my ear while coming up behind me and wrapping his warm comforting shape shifter arms around me and pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Hey yourself," I snuggled

Into him as he turned me around to kiss me, when I broke away for air he smiled and his face lit up.

"Oh God, I hope you girls are having one of your famous sneak in the imprints sleepovers."

"Yes, and we are inviting Miley too. You know since she knows that she and Cullen can be together." See for the last 3 months me and my sister have been having secret sleepovers with our imprints on Saturdays usually my sister just lay and talk to their men, but for me and Brady thing usually get extremely heated, while our parents are gone my mom's and dad's weekly board of Port Angeles and surrounding areas doctors meeting in Port Angeles, then they spend the night in our cabin we have down there. I am pretty sure they know what we do while their gone, since you can smell Kallen because he would run down here from Alaska every week and he's not at my house every day like Seth and Brady, but they never say any thing

"Good cause right now, your services are much needed." I giggled as I could feel what he meant.

" I guess I should round up the girls, you round up the boys, be at our house at 12:00." I winked at him and I started to look for the girls. I ran into Embry and Alannah and their son Aaron. Alannah is Sam and Emily's middle child. Funny story about that actually, see when Alannah turned thirteen Embry told her about the imprint, welp three months later Emily and Sam found out their daughter had been sleeping with her imprint and six months after that Aaron was born he's eleven now. So now it's a pack law that you can't sleep with your imprint till he or she is fifthteen or in Nessie and her children's case the growth and emotional rate equivalent. "Sorry Lannah, I wasn't watching where I was going." I told her pulling out of my thoughts.

"Carlie honey, your fine, oh but if you mind I do need to tell you something." she grabbed my arm and led me out of earshot "I know it's Miley's birthday tomorrow and so I figured you would invite her and Cullen to your not so secret, secret sleepover." oh my God how did she know about this she must have knew what I was thinking. "Embry seen it on Brady's mind earlier and told me. From what I heard he really likes those," I nodded and she winked then continued. "So these are for you girls," she handed me a box of condoms "and makes sure it's twelve before Miley even knows legally on the Rez she can have sex with Cullen, after her display of affection during the wedding I can tell she gets a bit to eager to do things when she is told she can or can't do something."

"I don't think Cullen will let that happen for a while, but I will let them know and give them these" I placed the small box in my purse, said my goodbyes and caught up with Darlie, Marlie, and Miley.

"Miley!" I squealed.

"Yes?" she hesitated Still locked in Cullen's embrace.

"Want to have a sleepover tonight?" as I asked Cullen's eyes got wide.

"Psyeah, I would love too," she look up at Cullen an whispered something about being sorry, he could spend her birthday night with him.

"You don't get it, baby Saturday night is when Carlie has her whorefest, which means there trying to get us to." I spoke up before je could finish his sentence.

"Aye now, I'm not a whore I just like to do it, you will be the same way once you do it." I stated matter of "and usually Darlie and Marlie just talk to Seth and Kallen."

"Mhmm, but none the less imprint sex is great." Marlie thought out loud. That made everyone in the reception room laughed even Quil I guess he overheard with his wolf senses, he was retired now but still. I grabbed Miley away from Cullen, so he sat down.

"Miley, this sleepover is so you guys can talk. I know how your dad is, you guys can't talk at your house." I whispered plainly we walked the 20 feet back to everyone and Miley sit on Cullen's lap, his eyes got wide again.

"What the fuck?" he gasped as she moved around trying to get comfortable even though Cullen was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Yes thats exactly what we should do." Miley giggled, and kissed his neck while he groaned in protest.

Quil was shaking in the corner while Claire was trying to calm him down by rubbing his back and whispering in his ear, no dout he had heard his daughters comment. "Uhmm, maybe we should go on home, let's go ask your mom and dad if you can stay Miley," we walked over to a happy but worried looking Claire and a very angry Quil.

**Quil's POV**

2 minutes earlier

Oh my goodness my daughter just said she wanted to fuck her boyfriend for lack of a better word, I haven't phased in year but right now I'm sure I could've. "Quil, baby calm down" my wife Claire whispered in my ear as she rubbed my back.

"Claire, what do we do my little girl might not come back a virgin if she goes with them." I started to panic.

"Nothing, it's pack law. When the clock strikes twelve if she wants him to take her, he can't deny her. You voted for that law so you can't get all irrational about this, and no more getting Jake to alpha order." I sighed

"But Claire, I only did that to protect her." she just shook her head.

"No buts you know how hard it is to deny your imprint." I just rolled my eyes and sulked in my seat.

**Carlie's POV**

2 minutes later

After we asked Miley's mom and dad, we got my sisters and made our way to my 2011 metallic green convertible Volkswagen New Beetle, me and my sisters each have one just in different colors, perks of having both parents as doctors. Honestly though we don't act like doctors kids, we act just like pack kids. The drive home was short but when we pulled into my two story home's drive way Miley was looking very sad.

"Why so sad Mile?" Marlie asked her.

"It's just I heard Nessie say they are moving back to Alaska." she looked as if she could cry.

**Cullen's POV**

3 and 1/2 hours later

"Cullen, come on," Brady nagged me.

"No!" I can't go with them, I can't tell her. Quil would kill me if I took her innocents, but if I go and she ask me to I don't know if I can make my self say no.

"What are you so scared about?" my brother asked me.

"Dieing," everyone started laughing. Honestly I don't see the Humor in this situation.

"If you're worried about Quil killing you, I know my cousin Claire she won't let that happen." Seth tried to convince me as they drug me to Kallen's white 2011 Cadillac extended, and off we go to see our girls.

**Darlie's POV**

I don't know who was more worried me or Cullen. He has been texting me since his mom broke the news to him that they were moving to Alaska. I knew he was upset and I knew he would have to make a choice to leave or stay, I just hope he made the right one. My train of thought got interrupted when I heard a knock on my window I looked at the clock to see it was 12:00, I guess It's time to break the news to Miley. I stood up and made my way to the window. As I opened the window Seth slide in and wrapped his huge arms around me. "It's too hot in here to have this much clothes on," he whispered and my ear and grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Hold that thought babe, I have to help the girls and Cullen tell Miley." He nodded and sit down on my bed to wait on me. I made my way down the hall to the room my parents made for Miley, since she stayed her a lot for sleepovers, or when Claire and Quil have wild nights. When I got there everyone was waiting on me, I gave Cullen a knowing smile and sat down on her purple micro bead bean bag.

**Miley's POV**

"So what's going on?" I asked looking at Cullen.

"I have to tell you something and I wanted to make sure your friends where here for support," Oh no he is moving back to Alaska. Don't panic, don't panic, kept chanting to myself. "Miley, there's something's that can change tonight." Oh god I can't lose him.

A/N: sorry I haven't had time to update but review, because reviews are my crack and frankly rehabs to expensive!


	5. Did You Do 'It?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything SM does

You got my body twitching.

Thirst is quenching.

Ready to go.

Mind in the Gutter

By: Chris Crocker

**Miley's POV**

He can't leave me, he can't go. "Miley, calm down," I shivered from the Alpha I heard in his voice. He kissed my head and I relaxed a bit, maybe if I jump into his lap that would make him want to stay. I never hurts to try, within two seconds I was straddling him and stretching to kiss his beautiful lips. "Miley don't," I couldn't help but cry, he's leaving me and won't even kiss me. "Don't Cry baby, I just have to tell you your options tonight since you are officially 15." and that's when I found my voice.

"What choices?" I questioned. He reached up and ran his hands through my hair, I barely noticed my friends leaving the room and Carlie sitting something on the night stand, but right now I didn't care.

"Well technically in La Push you are old enough that we can-" I spoke up before he could finish what he was saying.

"Cullen as much as I have dreamed about having sex with you, I don't want you to die." he was howling with laughter now I just hope that was what he was going to say cause if not that's embarrassing.

"I'm not going to die Miley, its pack law, your dad can't say or do anything to me or you, the choice is yours. I won't deny you this if you want to, but I don't want you to think you have to do anything at all. I mean nothing has to change, just tell me what you want to do and we will do it" he's so sweet but could I really do this when I'm not sure if he's going to be leaving me.

"I can't- I mean- Are you leaving?" I blurted out before I could keep the words in my mouth. He looked as if a train had just ran into him.

"What? Who said anything about leaving?" he pulled me close to him.

"Your mom I heard her say you guys are going back to Alaska." I sobbed. He just shushed me, kissed my head and started rubbing my back.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere without you, mom is taking Prim back there, some things are going on and she may be in danger, but I am going to stay here with you." he kissed my tears away and I jumped him, he end up on his back with me kissing the daylights out of him.

"Where are you going to stay? Is Kallen staying too?" I asked between kisses.

"We are staying at My Aunt Rachel's and Uncle Paul's." he gasped as my hand moved to the waist line of his cut offs.

"Okay, one last question," he nodded, "Does your earlier offer still stand." he chuckled and flipped us over so he was on top and started kissing my neck.

"Oh I don't know, I don't want to die." he told me as he kissed down to the neck of my low cut v-neck t-shirt. He pulled my shirt over my head, and I knew what was going to happen, or at least I thought I did when a wolf howled in the distance. "Damn it!" Cullen groaned, while handing me my shirt back and standing up from his previous place between my legs. I sighed "I'm sorry baby, I can stay if you want I'm sure they would understand, and if they don't I can take my place as alpha and-" I stopped his rambling with a passionate kiss.

"Just go, it might be about your sister," he gave me a sad look before I could think about it I blurted out. "I love you." it's never been that easy to say the way I feel to anyone, I liked the way it felt. He look torn when he look from me to the window.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." he bent down to kiss me one last time and if it had not been for him being wolf paged I would have wrapped my legs around him and never let go. He stood up and started to walk away, he turned back to look at me. "Happy Birthday Baby!" he told me as he jumped out of practically my second bedroom. I couldn't help it I started crying, when the cry turned to sobs my door creaked open and my best friends burst in the room like kids waking up on Christmas morning and running to the Christmas tree. They piled onto my bed and Marlie reached out and brought me into one of her tight boa constrictor hugs.

"So, I take it he wouldn't let you guys do 'it' tonight." Marlie stated, she always was the one that was shy about saying things.

"No, we were going to do 'it'" I air quoted the word 'it' to tease her just a bit. "Then something happened and he had to leave, he didn't want too and he was even going to stay, but I told him to go on." I felt like crying some more when Darlie said something hahalarious.

"Yeah, I know how that feels thank God though Seth knows how to make it quick." she sounded relived and when I looked at her, I could tell she had just had what I heard my mom call a quickie her Black hair was as wild as mine when I get a nightmare about crazy vampires, don't get me wrong now, Cullen is part vampire. He's just not one of the Crazy red eyed vamps. Her clothes were ripped, ruffled, and wrinkly. I looked at Carlie, I believe for the first night in a long time all she and Brady did was talk, which for her was a shocker, even Marlie looked like she just had sex or at least a heavy make out session, with her lip swollen, lip stick all around her mouth and her face flushed pink almost as if she had painted it that color.

"Guys what would have happened if we would have done it" then it dawned on me what if I ended up like Alannah a teenage mother. "What if I had gotten-" I stopped short not even wanting to think about that, but I guess they understood what I was going to say because Carlie picked up something off the night stand and threw it at me.

"There you go." Carlie stated, I looked down to see it was a gift wrapped box. "Happy Birthday," I unwrapped the box to find a box of condoms.

"Umm... Wow" I was shocked. Everyone laughed

"Yeah, honestly I don't think any wolf has ever used Condoms before, mom usually just puts everyone on BCP, but you can try them if you want." Since the wolfs have odd genes in their blood and it almost got us discovered when David was born, and he had to have a common blood test, therefore Kim decided to become a OB/GYN for the La Push reservation. It's not news for me to hear that she has all the imprints on the pill.

**Cullen's POV**

I hated leaving Miley on her birthday. 'Sorry man' Aaron said in my head. Aaron is Alannah and Embry's son and the youngest wolf in L.P.'s history, honestly no one thought Embry would imprint on Alannah. Since we all thought he was her uncle but when he imprinted Sam made him get a genetic test only to find out that Jared was Embry's brother. Talk. About. Shocking.

'I try not to think about that' Aaron and Jared both spoke in my mind. Wait Jared Phased it must be important he has been retired for almost a year.

'It is Cullen' this time I heard my dad. I was starting to get panicky.

'So what's going on?' my mind kept wondering off to what could've happened earlier at Jarred and Kim's . I heard Quil growl, then I felt sharp teeth sink into my fur. I laid there and refused to fight back since I know it would only hurt Miley if she knew I fought her dad, which earned me another growl, and a sharp bite in the back.

'Quil! Stop!' my dad commanded Quil dropped to the ground and whimpered under the command. 'We don't have time for nonsense our tribe is in danger!' Our Imprint might be in danger. I felt sick all of a sudden, and then everything went black.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I have had a lot going on between; Band, Chorus, 4-H, Girl Scouts, RYLA, FBLA, STLP, Japanese, Public Speaking, and Academic's, I have been swamped. But that's okay because I am going to be Judge Executive, then Governor, a United States Ambassador for Japan, then I going to be President! I know what everyone's thinking… yeah right, but that's what I plan on doing, my uncle is a well known politician and I have trained for this from a young age. So I have no clue why I decided to tell you this, but I did so please review and tell me what you thought about the story.

Oh I almost forgot Happy Veterans Day! And I even marched in a parade yesterday for A Tribute to Veterans And First Responders, I got to see Lee Greenwood yesterday too, so I have no clue why I forgot that. Well either way I love our Veterans and I believe they should be honored so if you know some one that has fought for your freedom, thank them because FREEDOM IS NOT FREE! Have a great day! :)


	6. They Always Must Have the Last Word

Disclaimer: I still Dont own anything sad I know :(

I wish I did though wouldn't that just be awesomely awesome,

haha I know, I know get real lol

You might have him,

But I always get the last word.

By: Taylor swift

Better then revenge

Cullen's POV

'The whole Rez is in danger?' I questioned for the millionth time since my dad broke the news to the pack.

'Yes Cullen, there is some crazy vamps on the way' Jared confirmed my denial once again. 'Come on let's go, I bet Miley's waiting on you.' honestly I was so scared I didn't think I could phase back till my heard my Android go off, "call from Miley Ateara" I phased back in record time grabbing my little Samsung Gem, and answered my imprints call.

"Hey, birthday girl," I breathed into the phone.

"Where are you?" she sounded like she had been crying.

"I'm in the forest outside of Jarred and Kim's are you still there?"

"No, dad went psycho, marched up here and drug me home." she sighed. "Can you come over here, please?" was she crazy of course, I was going to come stay with her. I guess he wanted to know where she was at all times till the crazy vamps are taken care of I know I want her no where near the danger, I guess he feels the same.

"Of course, just let me go get my ca-"

"Cullen, can't you just phase and run here please, I am scared. Please hurry." she cried again. I really don't know why she's crying but it kills me either way.

"I will be right there just a second."

"Alright, bye." she sniffled. I said my goodbyes, hung up the phone, phased and ran to my imprint. Jarred's thoughts filled my head.

'You're so whipped,' he snickered.

'Like you're not, Kim, Marlie, Carlie, and Darlie all have you feeding out of their hands sometimes even Miley does-'

'Aye now, she's like one of my daughters' I chuckled. I looked up to her second story window as soon as I realized I had reached the Ateara's house. She was standing at her window watching for me. I quickly phased back and shimmied up the tree to her.

Miley's POV

I giggled as Cullen tried to put his bulky frame through the second story window of my bedroom. "Hey uhmm Cullen," I giggled.

"What Miley," he grunted.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you opened the top part of the window too?" I swear he's not to brightest crayon in the freakin' box. I could find a hundered different reasons to laugh at him, but a thousand more to smile at him, and a million more to love him.

"Miley how am I going to get the window opened more than what it all ready is." he sighed

"Okay whatever rocks your rocking chair" I got tired of waiting for my boyfriend to get done trying to sneak in to my room so I flopped down on my bed and waited some more.

10 minutes later

"See Miley I knew I could do it" I snorted as he picked me up and threw me on the bed right when my crazy father walked through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" my father screamed.

"It's not what you think dad, I promise" my dad looked horrified to even see me pinned to the mattress by Cullen, even though it was joke and we weren't getting it on as my little sister Emalie tells her imprint Collin that what mom and dad does when they think she's asleep. Needless to say Collin told my dad so now Emalie gets to spend the night at his house on the days that they are ewwww even thinking about it makes me sick. I guess I should have had enough sense to move, but of course me being Miley I stayed right where I was, and my mother walked in.

"Holy shit, what in the name of God are you thinking!" my mother shrieked, my dad reached out and grabbed her back so she wouldn't faint and fall onto the hardwood floor of my bedroom.

"It's not what you're thinking mom we were just" my mom cut me off.

"Save it, Miley." My sister started screaming I heard Collin run up the stairs to her room, my mom and dad filed out of my room, "Get down stairs, both of you I'm going to check on Emalie, then call Jake and Nessie because apparently our children can't keep their hands off each other swear." She rambled on and on as she went to check on my little sister.

"I'm sorry Miley," Cullen whisper in my ear as he pulled me up off the bed and helped me stand upright.

"It's okay they think they always have to have the last word, when clearly it's not necessary." I sighed and grabbed Cullen's hand leading him down the stairs to get yelled at by my parents, oh sounds so fun I can't wait only not really.

A/N: So this chapter just I don't know, I guess it because I'm still mad that I didn't place in the top four at the poultry nationals in my home state, and I am upset and couldn't write it will. I just don't know lol but on a good note I placed 5th place in the nation! So I'm okay :)


	7. Eww, No, Not The Talk!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything trust me if I did I sure would let you know!

I get what you get in ten years,

In two days,

Ladies love me,

I'm on my cool J,

If you get what I get,

What would you say.

By: Chris Brown

Look At Me Now

Cullen's POV

I have never felt so uncomfortable in my life, with four sets of eyes staring daggers through me, while one set of eyes and by far the most important set of eyes was pleading with me. I have never been more embarrassed in my life, being caught by your mom's best friend, and to beat it all I was on top of her daughter. I mean sure we had clothes on, but honestly how long do you think that would have lasted, yeah I know not long.

"Alright, so I know you guys don't want to hear this, but we believe it's necessary." My mom Nessie stated.

"Oh no Mom, not the sex speech," I groaned.

"Sorry Cullen, but you guys have already have proved why we need to talk about this," sighed my dad, honestly I guess he is as embarrassed about this as I am. All I can do is grabbed Miley's hand and pretend to listen.

"Well when a wolf imprints, there becomes a need to claim their imprint..." and that's when I tuned out of this conversation. It was almost like the my parents and future in-laws were a radio, and all I had to do was turn the knob to background noise, all in all it wasn't that hard, I love my vampire power.

It wasn't until I felt Miley pull my hand to get up that I turned the environment noise back up. I looked at the clock and it was four in morning, my baby has not been asleep yet and it's her birthday. She's been through a wedding, a non-sleeping sleepover, an emergency pack meeting, being drug home by her dad, and then enduring the sex talk from not only her parents but mine too. Yep I'm sure my imprints had a great day.

"What are you thinking about?" my brought me out of my thoughts.

"Just about the crazy, hectic, birthday you have had." I sighed.

I followed her into her bedroom so she could collect her clothes. Her parents have decided to go stay at their house on the Makah reservation. Her little sister and Collin are staying there too, but Miley gets to go home with me, since I live in a house full of friendly vampires and werewolves. Honestly she is probably safer with me then with Quil and Collin. All of the wolves are taking their family and imprint out of town so when we face these freaks tomorrow evening like my aunt Alice foreseen, I want her with my family so I know she's safe.

Miley's POV

Oh my God, never in my life have I been more embarrassed I'm mean seriously, who wants to get the "talk" as Marlie calls it, with your boyfriend. Ehh, it was freaking awful, and sickening expasically when Jake made it clear he gets more in two days then my dad gets in ten years ewwww. I reached my closet and grabbed my red La Push High School Chorus shirt, I love the black cursive writing with the blackish grey wolf in the background it is absolutely my favorite shirt. Cullen found a pair of dark wash jeans in my dresser and put it in my Wolves band bag our band director Mr. Burke had made for us, each had our names, La Push H.S., and a picture of our instrument, being a flute player naturally mine had a flute. I slung the bag over my shoulder and looked at the clock, lordy day it's four o'clock. I have been up forever no wonder I feel like shit, or like what my Japanese teacher taught me as unchi.

I grabbed Cullen hand and pulled him down the stairs. When we were walking out the door I overheard my dad and Jake talking about the wolves fight tomorrow, I turned to Cullen. "Did they just say there's going to be a fight tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Uhmm, no" he pulled me into his Escalade and shut the passenger door while he slid in the driver seat.

"I swear to God, don't you freaking lie to me!" I screamed, he sighed as he pulled out of my drive way. "Is it true and don't lie this time," he just stared out the window and kept driving "Damn it Cullen just tell me."

"Yes, we leave tomorrow. Okay, is that what you wanted to fucking hear." I started to cry not only because he was leaving, but mainly because I pushed him so much he yelled not only yelled, but swore, what am I going to do he's pissed off now.

A/N: OMG! OMG! OMG! So I watched breaking dawn and I wasn't that impressed just saying, but tell me if you guys liked the movie because my best friends did. Well any I was just going to tell this funny story that happened in my Japanese Class Friday, Some of the immature sophomores asked my Japanese Teacher Mr. Bevins, how id in his late seventies how to say getcha a bite in Japanese so he did and he couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing, so me and my best friends Cassie, Christina, and Sheena kindly explained to him what they were meaning by that then, Friday he came to school and told us about his dream it was hahahahalarious. He said he was really hungry so he went to the kitchen and the only food there was French fries on the table, then this Japanese lady yell 'to no soto ni obake ga imasu.' Which means there's a ghost outside the door, and then the ghost looked at him and said getcha a bite son. made my day, so I thought I would share that and sorry I haven't been able to update lately I have been swamped with band/chorus concerts and performances for Christmas.


	8. Hurts Like a Bitch!

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? :'(

It's five o'clock in the morning

The Conversation got boring

Said you were going to bed soon

So I snuck up to your bed room

And I thought I'd just wait there

Till I heard you come up the stairs

Then I pretended I was sleeping

And I was hoping you were creeping

It's five o'clock in the morning

By: Lily Allen, T-Pain, and Wiz Khalifa

**Cullen's POV**  
>"Miley, honey, when did you last sleep?" my mother Renesmee asked Miley sweetly.<br>Miley smiled up at her from her position on my lap, "I don't remember." she sighed.  
>"Cullen what are you doing, take her up to the guest bedroom she needs sleep." my mother whisper yelled at me since Prim was sound asleep in aunt Rosalie's marble like arms.<br>I can't believe I didn't notice she been up that long, it's five in the morning for crying out loud! I gently carried her up the stairs to my guest bedroom in the main house, as soon as I tucked her in the bed I turned to leave. The next thing I knew a petite hand grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the bed.  
>"I don't want to go to sleep, if you're leaving," she was almost crying. "Please stay with me please!" she begged.<br>"Okay, I will don't cry," I wiped a silent tear from her cheek. If her dad every found out about this I will be dead by morning, but none of that mattered when I looked into the beautiful pleading eyes of my fifth-teen year old imprint. I lied down on the king sized bed, pulled Miley up to me and let sleep take over.  
>I awoke feeling the best I have felt since I imprinted. I sat up to see Miley awake and staring at me intently. "Do I have bed head?" I asked.<br>"No, you're just incredibly beautiful," she giggled with that said I kissed her chastely. My mother with her perfect timing and all popped into the room.  
>"Don't make me a grandmother yet Cullen, that's kindle job right now." my mother, bless her heart she thinks she funny.<br>"Eww, mom I don't want to think of my sister and Uley..." I stops mid sentence.  
>"What you don't like how I and David get it on all the time, because let me tell you we do!" kindle exclaimed, I swear I hate her gift she can become invisible and sneak up on you like a cat its crazy.<br>"Now, get up and get ready, you have a big day of training before you guys leave tonight." My mother has always been a no laughing, no talking, single file, single fire kind of woman. "That means you must get out of here kindle." she told my sister as she pulled her out of the room by her ear.  
>"So can I pick out your outfit?" I sighed in defeat and nodded my head as Miley jumped out of bed and ran into the large walk in closet put together by the one and only Alice Cullen.<p>

**Miley's POV**  
>I giggled as I ran down the Cullen's stair, being chased by none other than Prim I swear for a 1 week old she sure didn't act like one I guess it was because of her freaky vamp genes. Most of the imprints were staying here while the boys were out fighting. Our boys had left a little less than an hour ago, and most of us were already feeling the effect of the imprint. I suddenly felt odd; I just dropped to the floor. I have never felt this much excruciating pain in my right side, I screamed as a curled up in a ball on the floor, Carlisle ran to my side.<p>

"What's wrong, what hurts?" Carlisle asked in a clam tone.

"My side…the right one…it hurts like a bitch…help me! I told him between gasps of breath, I swear this is the worse pain in the world. He did the oddest thing I have ever seen in my life. He sniffed my right side.

"Just as I thought, your appendix is about to bust. Esme, get the Mercedes and hurry this could get bad." I have never seen Carlisle look worried until now; I guess this must be bad. Carlisle carried me carefully to his Mercedes-Benz, and sits me in the back while Esme held my hand all the way to the Forks Community Hospital. When we reached the hospital Carlisle started shouting out demands to the lady at the front desk of the Emergency Room. "Emma, get me Dr. Burke, and book OR one, we have a girl with an extreme case of appendicitis. As they took me back into the pre-op room Carlisle grabbed my hand, "I will make sure Cullen is here when you wake up, and just remember we all love you." I was scared to death I have never had any kind of surgery before, I couldn't even say anything back to his loving gesture. "Count backwards from ten."

"Ten, nine eight….." then the world around me went black.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update, I have been super busy with the Holiday's and painting! So how was everyone's holidays? I would like to think Vienna1321 for being so nice and helping me with my story. :D I have no clue what the story would turn into without her reading first and telling if I was rambling and what not. Well I believe I will post this since my side is killing me, oh I forgot to about that -.- I have also been busy with crazy ER visits over my gallbladder stupid thing if they don't take it out soon I will take it out myself along with every other organ that I can live without so I never have this problems again, just saying lol! OMG I almost forgot Im so excited cause KY got snowwwwwwww! Just thought I would till you guys that


End file.
